


Patriot

by orphan_account



Category: AOC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That’s enough. You’re brainwashing them.”She ignored the comment.“If you’re a true patriot you will see and understand that this is wrong. This is a masscure and they’re making you watch. I love you Mom. Dad, Ril-”Her words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot.The nation went silent.
Kudos: 5





	Patriot

The congress people could hear the terrorists barging through the halls of the historic building. A panic building up more and more until it felt like none of them could breathe. This was a mob. An angry mob. Who knows what they're capable of, even the right leaning, repbublican, congress people felt a certain kind of fear for their liberal foes.They knew that mob would rip them apart, especially the ones dawning a blue tie. So they did the only thing they could do. They hid on the balcony, cowering. 

The crack of the 100 year old doors sent a shutter down each and everyone of the congress peoples backs. They were yelling, waving a confederate flag about, a sad excuse of a patriot. No. These were not patriots. These were terrorists. Causing panic, anger and distress to their own country, and their President allowed it. He sat back and gave the go. 

Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez’s throat hitched. Her hands became clammy and cold. She knew, the mob of right-leaning terrorists would rip her apart if they could, as she had consistently been speaking out against Donald Trump. She had to stay down, she had to get out of that large-speaking room as quickly as possible. Even the Rupublican congress people were trying to get her out as soon as possible. Why? They knew as well as she knew that out of all of them she was in the most danger.

She risked a peek over the banister. The man wearing an outfit full of black and hate, held zip ties. She held back tears, her stomach churned. She needed to get out of this building. The room felt although it was getting smaller and smaller. A woman motioned for her to make a dash to the door that would lead into the basement, into hopeful safety. She was last to go, all she had to do was make that 20 foot run. She got up and ran.

They saw her. They shot. Luckily only getting her leg, but that was enough to keep her from moving. Alexandria had never felt this kind of pain before, and she knew, now that she was in the hands of these… these cowards coated in “TRUMP2020” that the pain would only get worse. These people were mad. They were mad enough to murder her and she knew it. Everyone knew it. The woman, manning the doors eyes sunk, her mouth went dry because she knew the faith of the congress woman that had spent her entire career battling racial and gender stereotypes, but she was forced to slam the door. To leave Ocasio-Cortez in a pool of her own blood, her faith waiting for her. She had to close the door, kill one, to save the rest. 

AOC just wanted a moment to mourn herself, she knew her death was approaching, she wanted to let it settle over her, but they came up to the balcony where she had hid as fast as they came into the Capitol. They towered over her, she felt herself tremble, she was close to death. She had to accept this. 

“Not this bitch.” One of them roared, kicking the powerful congress woman in the stomach, causing her to groan. They laughed at her pain and spit in her face.

“Isn’t she the one always talkin shit about Trump?” 

“Yeah. Sure is”

“Good.”

They lifted her up from the ground, making her stand on her wounded leg, forcing her into an agony she never wanted to feel again, they laughed as they watched her wince in pain.

One of them lifted her chin with one of his fingers

“Well you’re a pretty one. Should’ve been a prostitute. I know some guys that would pay good money with a face like yours.”

She glared, and turned her head so he wouldn’t be able to analyze her face as closely as before.

They made her walk down the stairs on her bunk leg. Alexandria was trying to force the utter pain that was slowly becoming unbearable from bubbling over. They walked through the doors that these so-called “patriots” had broken down, two of them had a grip on each of AOC’s arms. The other terrorists turned as the mob that had a hold on Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez walked through the doors, they cheered, they cheered and it made Alexandria want to throw up. They claimed to be patriots, heroes of America, Americans yet cheer at the hostage of a woman that was a leader of their very country. The zip-ties they had put on her earlier dug into her skin, making her grimace. They were too tight and she could feel the blood circulation of her hands getting cut off. That was the least of her concerns right now. 

They covered the congress-woman’s mouth as the snuck behind the police that were “keeping the mob out” even if the police knew that the mob had gotten a hold on AOC they wouldn’t do anything, a lot of the mob were off-duty cops anyways. They managed to get her into the side office, the office of Nancy Pelosi. Undoing her zip-ties but not before locking and barricading the door. They had her stand, in the center of the now destroyed and cluttered office. They set up a camera. Alexandrias stomach dropped. Had they really planned to record and broadcast her death? Were they truly that sick? AOC wouldn’t put it past them. Her knees trembled.

The camera beeped a red light, showing that it was recording and or live.   
The man that originally zip-tied her stood infront of the camera, giving a speech about american freedom, how as patriots they should fight for what they believe in. It made Alexandria sick. 

“This woman, I have standing behind me, is a danger to America. She is a radical leftist. What we are doing will restore the faith in America. She needs to go. She is against her own President. This is necessary and the nation will be a witness to this.” He stepped aside to reveal AOC standing, her eye now blue, her lip bleeding. Her leg had a gauge. Her iconic, red lipstick was smudged.

She looked pleadingly at the camera.  
The nation could feel her pain. Their hearts raced.  
Girls from around the globe that found AOC as a role model, a sign that they could in fact do whatever they wanted to do despite what society said, held their breaths. 

“Any last words bitch” A voice bellowed from behind the camera.

The nations ears strained 

“Fellow… Americans. This. What happened and what happens today will go down in the history books. But not as these sorry-excuses of patriots want it to. It will go down as a terrorist attack, a massacre, a riot. Not a protest, not a great revolution. This, today, will be remembered as a terrible thing. It will write Trump out as the worst President in moden time. He will not be remembered as a great and I promise you this. I’m going to die, but I’m going to die in a victory. This will be a victory because this might finally uncover that Donald J. Trump is a facist. A terrible, terrible human being. Me dying is to show you all that he needs to be removed as soon as possible. I will die a patriot. Not these terrorists who are at the hand of my death. No they won’t be remembered as the patriots they so want to be, they will be remembered as the racist pigs that they are.” 

“That’s enough. You’re brainwashing them.”

She ignored the comment.

“If you’re a true patriot you will see and understand that this is wrong. This is a masscure and they’re making you watch. I love you Mom. Dad, Ril-”

Her words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot. 

The nation went silent. 

They watched as the strong, congress-woman, fell to her knees, a bullet through her head, tears fell down her face, mixing with the blood that was now spilt. It was clear that no one could save her, not in the amount of time it would take to make it past the rioters and barricaded door. 

That's when the uproar, the rage opened fire upon the streets. The people of America were mad. They watched a woman, who had spent her life trying to get free-health care to people, to try to close the wage gap, get murdered and the President didn’t do anything to stop it. He didn’t even try to stop the initial rioting. It was disgusting and disturbing.

Riley, AOCs boyfriend, couldn’t breathe. He watched the love of his life get murdered. Had he kissed her goodbye when she went off to work that day? Had he told her he loved her? Did he do enough for her?

The world was angry.  
Trump's statement was bullshit.

“You know… The men that killed Alexandria Orcasio-Cortez were doing what they thought was right in the moment. They were fueled by anger and I believe deep down they aren’t truly evil people”

The statement got people mad. Protests in her honor. The young generation mourned her death the most, she was the face, the motivation of the generation to keep going and she was murdered in front of them. 

The men who murdered her were never even placed in a prison cell. Trump pardoned them before finally getting impeached and removed from office.  
Alexandrias “flying squad” were left to pick up the nations pieces, they were left to make sure AOC’s work was complete. The laws she wanted for the people, the working people, to pass were passed. 

But was it worth it? Sure, Trump was removed, the laws were passed quicker than if she had lived but was it worth it? No. She had years left. She was 30. She could’ve done more for this nation but a mob of angry terrorists murdered her. It was the end of Alexandria Orcasio-Cortez.


End file.
